Naru Naru Twins
by goodemily547
Summary: Naruto has a twin sister, Naruko, they already tried suicide and many people tried to kill them.But two sannins go to Konoha to train them but they still had no childhood, and only love eachother. Will they learn to love or only love themselves? femnaru
1. Intro

**Summary:** Naruto has a twin sister name Naruko they already tried suicide and many people tried to kill them. But 2 sannins go to Konoha to train them, but they still had no childhood, little emotions, and they only love each other. Will they learn to love or only love each other?

Naruko also has a demon in her, the nine-tailed fox's sister, and the eight-tailed fox. And the 2 Sannin Jiraya and Tsunade promised both parents to help Naru and Naruto train and let them become their apprentices. In addition to that they need to protect them with their lives.

Oi! This is my first fan fiction so no flaming please!

Oh and I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 1: 

2 year old Naru and Naruto went out of the Hokage's room, heading to the playground. Many ninjas, and villagers wondered why the Hokage let the demon siblings live with him. They figured the closer they're to him, the faster he dies after that, they'll kill the ninjas and them all without his protection, in other words the closer to him they get the more trust he gains and gets fooled and then he dies and leads them all to their doom.

Only few knew that they were good, but many found them as the foxes themselves. (Anyway back to Naruko and Naruto! )

"Naruto!"

"Look out, you're going to bump into someone!" Naruko tried to warn him, but it was too late.

"What?" Naruto said when he accidentally ran into Kisame. (Alone without Itachi, so Itachi's still good!)

Kisame looked up to see a little boy run into him. "Look out Gaki." Kisame said calmly yet leaking some killer intent.

Then when Kisame looked at Naruto then he remembered! The Fox Demon! Kisame thought.

I should kill him and see if I can beat the damn fox! So that instant Kisame grabbed his sword and said, "Hey gaki you want to die with a chakra exhaustion or with a suffocating with a water ninjutsu!" Naruto looked at the stranger terrified, "So you're going to kill me." Naruto said calmly, which made Kisame think 'Man another abused kid, well I know they aren't the foxes themselves, but still so innocent.'

Meanwhile…

"Yo, Jiraiya you going to help me look for the gaki or what?!"

"Not now old hag Jiraiya said in a hushing tone, can't you see I'm trying to do some research?!

"DAMN YOU PERV AND YOUR STUPID ORANGE PERVERTED BOOKS!!!!!!

Crud….. was the only thing the perv could say before Tsunade hit him 200 yards in the air.

So they eventually went to see the Sandaime, and find the 2 kids they were to train.

So the hokage told them that Naruko and Naruto were at the playground….. But they left about 1 hour ago, and they would be back by now, because he said to be back for dinner in 45 minutes.

And with that information both the Sandaime and his students got worried.

"OLD MAN WHY DIDN'T YOU CHECK ON THEM EARLIER!!!!!!!"

"Well…usually they're a little late, but I've heard about an Akatsuki member lurking around.

And with that the two were gone heading for the playground like the world was coming to an end.

And just as Kisame was about to use Samehada, they arrived.

"WTF DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING SHARK BOY!!!!!"

"How is it any of you're business old hag and old damn pervert?" Kisame questioned cockily.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DAMN BASTARD!" Tsunade and Jiraiya both yelled at the same time. "And it is our Business! They said in unison. We're these kids guardians!" "So we have to protect them!"

'Fuck two legendary sannins, I heard Oro bastard talk about them, he said they were kind of weak but that was alone not together'

"You win this time but I'll be back, and I'll be sure go get assigned to these two.

Then the Uzumaki twins looked at Tsunade and Jiraiya. "You two are our guardians?" Naru and Naruto asked surprised and somewhat cutely.

"Boy you got a lot of explaining to do Tsunade." Jiraiya commented.

"I guess so Jiraiya…. HEY WAIT A SECOND!" Tsunade yelled.

SORRY GOT TO GET SOME INFORMATION!!!!!! Jiraiya screamed while trying to run away, but Tsunade already thought ahead and when they first came she made traps, and fortunely for her, he was too distracted of trying to get away he didn't notice.

"So who is going to explain again?"

Jiraiya gulped

"Okay okay, just don't kill me."

And so Tsunade and Jiraiya explained about what really happened to the demons and answered most of their questions.

So tell me if I should redo it or not.

Sorry if it's sucky


	2. Sad Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. And please this is my first fanfiction and I don't like flames, but the truth is the truth.**

_For Naru-chan13 – thank you very much!!!!!_

So umm please vote for pairings… and try being kind about it.

Chapter 2

So after the questions were done Tsunade, and Jiraiya left the twins to see the Hokage.

"Ah Tsunade, Jiraiya I guess you found them."

"…Old geezer do you even know what could have happened if we didn't show up?!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama I know you're both mad but please speak more respectfully to Hokage-sama." Shizune was with them but they ran off, so she chose to stay with the Sandaime and Ton Ton.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HALF OF IT!!!!!!!"

"Tsunade-sama please"

"OLD MAN DID YOU EVEN KNOW THAT IF WE DIDN'T GO TO THEM AND IF WE WERE EVEN A SECOND LATE THEY WOULD BE DEAD?!"

"WHAT?!"

"We're trying to say that one of the Akatsuki, an ex-hidden mist ninja almost killed them." Tsunade said finally chilling a bit.

The Sandaime sighed, "I have failed Arashi once again, I am should have asked at least 1 ANBU to look for them."

"And that is why old geezer that we're taking them and training them."

"Of course of course, but they need to be back for the gennin exams alright?"

"But we do have 1 question" Jiraiya and Tsunade questioned.

"What?"

"How are those two twins only being 2 able to walk like a 4 year old and talk with a huge vocabulary and read?

The Hokage sighed once again. "They are prodigy's but they know that if the villagers found out about it they would tell the counsel and get them to kill the innocent angels, but I get how you found out they could walk and talk but how did you know they could read?"

And with that said Jiraiya sweat dropped and moved away from Tsunade, and Tsunade looked like she was going to kill someone, while giving off a huge amount of killer intent.

"When we were about to leave the damn perv dropped one of his dammed books and they took turns reading it."

Jiraiya then released his genjutsu to show a big red hand slap on his right cheek.

"Well, then know that you met them you are going to protect them with your lives correct?"

"Yes, but old man when we saw them talking to Kisame they seemed scared, but we could see they were happy on the inside."

"It is true that the had many hardships, and many times they tried suicide." The Hokage said while sobbing.

"The villagers have tried to assassin them more than 150 times already and they have had more than 76 near death times in the hospital, not only that they never had a friend and no one talked to them and

And with that both the 2 sannins and Shizune gasped.

"That many hardships and yet they are kind and loving, even though they look like they don't care we can see that they are loving."

"So we're leaving as soon as possible, we will teach then everything we know, and if we could find them other people that can teach them an art that we don't know or haven't mastered we'll get them to teach the twins, we made an oath to their parents and we were late, but we'll make up for it by making them Konoha's most skilled ninjas!"


	3. Happy Naru!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto TToTT but I would love to!**

**Also the twins are really close so if they start to speak part by part Naruto is "**this" and Naruko is _"this" _and together _this_

Should I do Sakura bashing?

When Naruto and Naruko awoke they looked at each other and asked the same thing.

"Was that a dream?"

When both the twins heard this they got up and did the last thing anyone would expect them to do; cry.

But they didn't cry because they were sad, but because they were overflowed by Joy, Love, Happiness, and felt that their emptiness in their hearts were gone, because they found that more than just the Hokage trusted and loved them.

And when they just stopped crying, in came Jiraiya, Shizune, and Tsunade; all having blood red eyes from crying too much.

"So I take you're leaving." Naruto said while sobbing.

"Yes we are. Tsunade started but you're coming with us!"

And with that the twins stared at her and stared, until finally Naruto fainted and Naruko didn't faint but collapsed into unconsciousness.

But about 15 seconds later they got up and pinched themselves, until they bled making Tsunade almost faint, Shizune twitch, and Jiraiya stare.

"This _is _the _happiest _day _of _our _LIFE!!!" _ (Naruto said this the day our life Naruko said is happiest of Life.)

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!!!!"

"Well we are your guardians and well you guys did live a hard life, and we weren't there to protect you so it's our fault that you were hurt." Making everyone twitch, but surprisingly the twins didn't twitch, they smiled!

"Why are you smiling? Tsunade asked, it's our fault you lived through that hell hole!"

"But it's not, you are here now, and no one would think 2 year olds would go through such a hardship!" To say everyone was shocked is an understatement; they were stunned there right in front of them were 2 twins that were barely 2 and they had such wisdom.

"So, when do we leave?"

"Oh yeah, umm tomorrow 5 a.m. the gates." Jiraiya said shaking off his shock.

"Okay thanks, and bye!"

When Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune were out the door, they immediately went to see the Hokage.

"YO OLD MAN!"

"What, what and have you ever heard of knocking?!"

"Oh sorry, we were just to freaked out."

"Of what?"

"The twins, they're not smart, but wise, forgiving, and INNOCENT!!!"

"HOW DARE THE VILLAGERS TRY TO TAKE AWAY THEIR INNOCENCE!

"Well, at least they're still virgins. Goodbye!"

And in a second the Hokage was gone running for his life.

"Well we better get sleep."


	4. The saga begins

Disclaimer: Sorry guys

**Disclaimer: Sorry guys! But I got really sad that not many ppl reviewed! SO review or no more chapters! **:O

Oh and I meant Minato, not Arashi.

When Naruto and Naruko woke up they both looked at each other and asked, "Was it just a dream?"

Since Naruko and Naruto were twins often times they had the same dream, but they remembered that they had inflicted on themselves.

Naruko being the older of the two was sobbing and muttered, "So it's finally over."

Naruto looked at his onee-san and replied, "No more glares, no more violence, no more nothing!"

Naruto and Naruko had both made a mask, hoping that it would cover up all their emotions.

They then got all their clothes and put it in their luggage.

When they got to the gates they saw Tsunade, Jiraiya, Sandaime, and a brown haired lady with a cute pig.

"Who's that?" Naruto and Naruko hadn't seen Shizune yet, so they were slightly curious.

Shizune suddenly blushed, looked to the grounds and said, "Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself!" Shizune looked at the twins and kindly said, "I am Shizune, Tsunade-sama's student."

Naruko knew that Tsunade specialized in medic-ninjutsu and asked, "Nee-san do you know any medical ninjutsu?"

Shizune looked surprised and said, "Well I actually do know medical ninjutsu, along with a couple poison attacks!"

Naruko simply shrugged and said, "Interesting, knowing poison attacks will help you know what might have poisoned your comrade in a fight."

'This young child is not only smart, but wise on the field of combat, she will make a great ninja.' Thought Shizune

Naruto finally broke the silence by saying, "So, let's go already."

Then the great saga begins.

The first thing that Naruto and Naruko got from Jiraiya and Tsunade, were schedules.

The schedules read:

6:00 – wake up and get dressed

6:30 – eat breakfast

7:00 – stretch to get ready for lessons

7:10 – taijutsu lessons with Jiraiya

8:15 – Learn how to hide your emotions with special instructor the MIRROR and Shizune

9:00 – Traditional lessons (Instruments, make up, dancing, etc.)

9:30 – healing lessons with Tsunade

10:00 – snack

10:15 – History lessons with Shizune

11:00 – Lunch

11:30 – Go into forest to learn about natural foods

12:00 – Stay in forest to learn about poisonous food

12:30 – Learn how to hide weapons with Shizune

1:30 – Learn genjutsu with Tsunade

2:30 – Restore Chakra Reserves

3:00 – Learn ninjutsu from Jiraiya

3:45 – Restore Chakra Reserves

4:15 – Learn ninjutsu from Tsunade

5:00 – Break/nap

6:00 – Stamina exercises

6:30 – Practice

7:30 – Dinner

8:00 – Practice

9:00 – Bath

9:30 – Sleep

Naruto and Naruko were happy about their schedule and made sure to wake up early the next morning.

_Next Day_

Naruto and Naruko had bought an alarm clock to help them wake up on time.

RING RING!!

"OH GOOD GOD IN HEAVEN WHERE'S THE FIRE??" screamed Jiraiya when he heard the alarm clock

Naruto saw Jiraiya and said, "Sorry ero-sennin, the alarm button was stuck."

"Yeah, well at least you got me up on time."

Jiraiya looked and the twins and said, "Go get dressed, we still have to make breakfast."

Since Naruto and Naruko lived alone, they already knew how to cook.

"I smell heaven, did I drink too much booze?" slurred a drunk Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, wait you're still dr- what smells so good?" asked Shizune.

Naruko and Naruto had already set the tables, and started to serve everyone.

"Oh my." Was the only thing that Shizune could say after looking at the gorgeous food.

"Like I said, geniuses." Jiraiya explained, but he had his mouth full so what actually came out was, "Wike I swaid geniousis."

Everyone except Jiraiya sweat dropped and thought, 'Typical Jiraiya.'

After everyone was done, Tsunade announced that they would begin training in a few minutes, so the twins should start stretching.

The end, nah just kidding!

When Naruto and Naruko were done stretching, Jiraiya poofed out of nowhere and said, "Well, let's get this party started."

Jiraiya started by teaching Naruto and Naruko the basic taijutsu position.

"Okay, you put your less dominant hand up near your face the block an emeny's taijutsu." Explained Jiraiya, "Then you put your dominant hand near the middle of your chest to punch or chop for offense."

Like magic, both Naruto and Naruko got into the stance perfectly.

"Ummmm, okay then…… now for a couple blocks and kicks."

Jiraiya taught a couple basic blocks, but every time the twins would get it perfectly. The same happened for the basic kicks.

Jiraiya huffed and said, "Fine then, show offs, let's see you two spar against each other."

That was what Naruto and Naruko did, they sparred so magnificently it looked like they were dancing.

After a while, Jiraiya stopped them and had them go to a special room that Shizune was in.

Shizune thought them how to try to not look angry when someone insults you or a loved one, and how to control that anger. She also taught them of the various emotions that a human or animals has.

After all that, it was time for the twins to have their first lesson on Japanese tradition. Naruto and Naruko learned how to regard a person's parents, especially if the parents were from a famous clan.

Then it was Tsunade's turn to teach the twins healing. She started by having them try to make their chakra green. After that was done, they had to healing an ant that had broken its leg. (Weird, but you gotta start somewhere.)

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

okay! Sorry for the wait!


	5. Training

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Skool sucks! Anyone who agrees raise ur hand and wave it like u just dun care!

2:30

So no it was time to test out chakra reserves!! Woot! ^.^

Naruto and Naruko were heavily panting by the time they were done with both Jiraiya and Tsunade.

Hey, they may be geniuses, but they were still only like what three?

Yet, instead of resting on the forest floor, like most untrained children, they assumed lotus position and started to meditate.

Upon getting into their conscience they came upon a pair of jail bars.

When Naruko and Naruto looked closer, they saw two foxes.

The big red one looked at them and said,_ "Well hello there."_

Now normally an ordinary kid would piss in their pants and start crying once seeing scary, talking foxes, but Naruko and Naruto were oddly serene.

The other fox, who was pink, stared and practically screamed, "_OH MY F**KING GODS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Usually a normal child would cry harder due to someone swearing, but yet again the twins weren't affected.

The red fox simply looked at the pink fox and said, "NO SWEARING YOU DAUGHTER OF A B…"

The red fox looked at the kids and calmly stated, "You sweet daughter of a button."

(Okay, so the red on is Kyuubi, and the pink one is Hachibi, oh and nice replacement kyuu you are sooo smart for a 9,000 year old fox.)

"Wow…nice replacement bro."

"Oh shut up, I have one more tail than you!"

Now that always annoyed Hachibi that Kyuu had one more tail than her, even though they were twins!

"Yeah, well……I'm not gay like you so there!"

(Ohhhhh you gonna take that Kyuu?!")

Having enough of their daily dose of stupid, Naruko loudly coughed to signal that they were still there.

"Oh…..right…."

Kyuubi started to pat his fur, groom himself and look elegant.

Hachibi looked at her insane brother and said, "Nii-san you are totally failing."

Kyuubi ignored her and said, "Welcome containers, I am Kyuubi and I reside in Naruto, this is Hachibi, she resides in Naruko."

Taking the greeting Naruto and Naruko said, "Hello Kyuubi and Hachibi, we are Naruto and Naruko, apprentices of Shizune, Jiraiya, and Tsunade the legendary sannins."

Hachibi stared and then and said, "Pfff, show offs."

Kyuubi ignored Hachibi again and said, "What brings you to our lovely….cages?"

Naruto replied by saying, "Oh we were just meditating and stuff."

Kyuubi nodded and said, "Well you better get out of here, because it seems that you are being woken up."

True to what he said, Naruto and Naruko were brought back to the living human world.

The one who was shaking them was Shinzune. She looked worried and asked, "Hey are you two okay?"

After explaining that their were okay, the twins started their history class.

Now in normal history class, children would be learning boring facts that will never indeed help them in the ninja world.

This class was different.

Shizune taught by explaining the different kages in the different ninja villages and their titles and stats.

She talked about their strong points and their weaknesses, along with how they became the kages of their villages.

After that was done, the twins went straight to Lunch since they were hungry.

Shizune had a nice bowl of steamed rice from the fire, along with vegetable, fish, and a cup of refreshing spring water.

After eating all the delicious food, the twins went to the forest to look for foods that looked to be edible.

After gathering a basket full, they went to Shizune and had her inspect them.

Shizune looked at them carefully and said, "Okay you got about half right, those mushrooms look edible, but they actually carry spores that infect the body with bacteria."

After telling the twins about how to maintain a healthy diet of vegetable and protein, she told them about different poison foods.

Shizune held up what appeared to just be a regular black berry, but orange.

"This is called a Sacrythianu, it can reverse a person's blood circulation, causing the person to die a horrible and painful death. Although it is very lethal, it can easily be cured. By getting the roots and boiling them in hot water a cure is made."

Looking at another plant she said, "This is called Dyrathnum. It causes severe blood loss, along with killing a victim, it can also erase the body in 12 hours with nothing left. Sadly, this has no cure, but it can easily be detected in food because of its odor."

Getting the twins to remember that, she talked about hidden weapons.

"Weapons are a must for any ninja in the world. The art of the ninja is to be unseen and undetectable, and so that must also go for their weapons.

Shizune gave them a short glimpse of how she hid her weapons.

"I am a weapon hiding expert, so I know a couple of things."

Shizune gave them each a pouch and a couple of kunais and shurikens.

"Now the most basic and most used ninja bag are pouches that are easily access able because they can be placed anywhere on the body, making it easier to move."

When Shizune looked at the time, she noticed that it was time to switch.

She quickly sent the twins off to their next class with Tsunade.

Tsunade's class went by fast with Tsunade just telling them the basics about genjutsu and how to tell if it's fake if an amateur is controlling it.

Linelineline

Okay sorry, not much but here!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so I was like less than 12 when I started this thing it was old. So I'm too lazy to make a rewrite but I am willing to make revisions. So they're 5 not 2, and my violin teacher has a 5 year old kid that is almost as tall as me so I believe that it's believable. Okay about this NarukoxNaruto thing uhh idk about that but if enough people want it then okay I guess.

Naruto and Naruko ran to Jiraiya because honestly ninjutsu seemed to be the most interesting and with their chakra reserves, their attacks would be quite brutal. The old man was sitting on a rock with an orange book in his hands. Blushing. Smiling. And he was making the scariest sounds the twins had ever heard in their lives. What was wrong with this guy? Naruko grabbed the nearest rock around her and tossed it at the sannin.

He caught the rock with ease and put down his book, making sure to keep his page number. "So you guys finally came, what took you so long?"

"We were here for a long time, you were just too concentrated on your stupid book." Jiraiya stared at them and exploded with his pervert rage. "THIS BOOK IS NOT STUPID! IT IS THE GRANDEST BOOK EVER MADE IN HISTORY! ITS DESCRIPTIVE WORDS CAN GIVE THE BLIND THE ABILITY TO SEE ESPECIALLY IN THE SCENE WHERE-…"

Naruto and Naruko were staring at him and he realized that he had almost just ruined their innocence. He turned away from them with a cough. "Well on to ninjutsu." He faced back towards them with a smile. "First we need to make sure you have control of your chakra. You both have a great amount of chakra thanks to your crazy parents, and if you don't control it enough then you both can endanger not only yourselves but your team if your jutsu explodes on you."

Naruko and Naruto nodded and took mental notes about what Jiraiya had just said. "Okay, so first I'll have you do a simple practice routine." Jiraiya then walked up to a tree, planted his foot onto it and started to walk up. The twins had their mouths almost touching the ground when they saw him about 100 feet above them. Jiraiya jumped back down and told them how to start and which tree to pick. They were geniuses, but still children. Even with the chakra that they got from the tailed beasts, they shouldn't be trying to climb trees more than 5 times their size.

Naruto and Naruko decided to have a competition to see who would get to the top of their tree first. With their kunai out, they inched up their trees making scratches when they reached their maximum. This went on for about 45 minutes until Jiraiya had to let them restore their chakra in order to train with Tsunade. After their recuperation period was over, they went off to find Tsunade.

Tsunade was near the waterfall and she was destroying boulders around her causing Naruto and Naruko to sweat drop when they found her. Tsunade saw them and waved them over. She motioned for them to take a seat in front of her and she started to give her lecture on chakra. (I spare you all a long and boring lecture, rejoice) After her lecture she explained how they would be able to pump chakra into their muscles in order to break the normal human limits and make new limits. Her lecture took up most of her time so she let them go to talk with each other about what they had just learned.

They were still children, so they found a comfortable patch of grass in the meadow and decided to finally talk to each other. Naruko was to the left of Naruto and started, "Ne, I like this new life nii-chan." Naruto nodded. "Me too, but we have to remember that we need to be stronger in order to protect ourselves." Naruko in return look down at the earth below her. "We all come from the same earth, we all feel the same emotions, and we all have the wish to be loved. Why can't they just accept us?" She was fighting her tears but Naruto cupped her cheek…and slapped her. It wasn't too hard, but it was enough to hurt. Naruto loomed over his sister and with his dark eyes he said, "We can't afford to cry anymore. We will return to show them wrong. Tears will solve nothing. Instead of crying we must become stronger and tougher, past any expectations that those villagers had of us." Naruto bent down on his knee and offered his hand to Naruko. She took it and they decided to move under the tree that gave them shade to rest.

About 45 minutes later Jiraiya found them and took them back to a clearing in the woods. He instructed them to do 20 pushups, 20 sit-ups, 30 jumping jacks, and 6 laps around the clearing. It was rather light, but suddenly over-exerting the body would only result in disaster. Jiraiya would slowly increase their stamina training.

After 30 minutes of their stamina training they practiced the tree walking exercise for another 30 minutes before getting called for dinner. Pig. A giant one. That Tsunade had Knocked Out. It was rather tasty and with the size of the pig, with a nice scroll they sealed enough food for days. The twins decided to practice taijutsu next with basic blocking and kicking with each other and then they went back to the tree walking exercise. They had both gotten up their trees without too much trouble and decided to take a bath and go to bed. The day had been tiring, but the excitement made it all worth it.

**Time skip 2 years later Naru(to/ko) age: 7**

The past two years had gone by quickly, but the training never ended. Jiraiya still had to keep up with his spying duties and was gone some of the time. Naruto and Naruko had both gotten better in their own fields of expertise. Naruto was rather good at Wind Jutsu, while Naruko had an obvious talent for Medical Jutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu. They both were rather skilled, but neither could beat the other in a full out match. It was the beginning of Spring, so Shizune decided that it was a good time to go to the neighboring village's festival. She put a nice green kimono on Naruko with pink sakura blossoms, while she had Naruto wear a blue kimono with black fishes on it. Shizune put a quick genjutsu in order to hid their whisker marks. Naruko's hair had grown, so it was put into two long ponytails on either end of her head, while Naruto obviously had his father's hair with its spikes.

Naruko and Naruto hopped along to the Festival and tried to catch fishes, but failed several times. Then they did the balloon popping game with darts, which they both won to the astonishment of the stall manager. They both got free cotton candy. A pink one for Naruko and a blue one for Naruto.

After about 10 games they retired to a grass hill in order to watch the fireworks explode into the dark night sky. Naruko was resting her head on Naruto's shoulder and the fireworks were simply beautiful. After the show was done, they went back to their wooden house that was made a year ago and went to bed.

**Time skip another two years: Ages 9**

Another two years had gone by and their skill had only increased. It was obviously at least high jounin level and their speed could have rivaled their father's. Naruko was able to successfully gain medical knowledge that would have let her enter the Konoha hospital as a fully trained doctor. While Naruto was studying sealing jutsus that seemed interesting to him. Naruto was mastering his wind jutsus and was able to perform a level S jutsu last year. Naruko had made genjutsus that could rival Itachi's Tsukiyomi. Naruko's taijutsu was almost as if she was a spirit, there but at the same time not there. Her movements were so elegant that it almost seemed like she was dancing with the wind. Naruto's taijutsu was his own style. He would use random moves that he had learned though the years of his training and use them according to his opponent.

They were both powerful and their power got put to the test when a band of ninjas suddenly decided to ambush their training spot.

"NARUTO BEHIND YOU!" Naruto dodged the attack, at the last second and looked over his shoulder to see his opponent. There were about 6 of them, and they all seemed to be at least 5 years older than them and they had strange markings on their cheeks.

"We are of the Himalda clan and you two seem to be little ninjas with a little too much money." Naruto and Naruko had done a couple of missions; only D ranks from neighboring villages, but they still added some cash to their pockets. Naruto and Naruko quickly turned their backs to one another and faced their strange enemies.

"We are not disturbing you and it is for your own safety that you do not come near us." The ninjas scoffed and one yelled out, "You should worry about yourself brat!" Naruto's eyes shone and he whispered, "Well I warned you." Naruto made hand signs and suddenly called out, "Wind Style: Wind Dragon!" A giant dragon with blue eyes appeared and its roar was so deafening that the sight of it overwhelmed the ninjas.

"Now who should be worried about their safety?" He unleashed the dragon unto the ninjas and the ninjas were caught in its mouth where they were attacked by hundreds of wind cuts. They all screamed in agony as the cuts were small, but numerous. Their clothes were reduced to rags by the time the attack was done, and two had gone unconscious due to blood loss.

"Not bad for a pair of brats, but that's not enough to kill us!" Naruto stepped back and Naruko was given her chance to shine. Her eyes seemed to be glowing yellow when the remaining ninjas suddenly had their vision taken away from them. Their worlds went to a pitch black, and they could only hear the footsteps of a person near them. A sword was drawn and the ninja on the far left was suddenly on the ground. Dead. He made no sound because his death was too fast. The three ninjas that remained were trembling in fear of their fate and the leader yelled, "I'm sorry! Spare our lives! We were wrong!" They heard a faint chuckling and then a whisper of, "Too late fools."

The leader suddenly found himself strapped to a metal desk with his vision back and watched in horror as a mysterious person started to open his body and take away his organs. His screaming brought him back to reality as he promptly passed out and his subordinates along with him.

Naruto whistled at the sight of the mess of the ninjas and Naruko sent a fox kit to find Tsunade and inform her about what had just happened.

Okay I'm tired but if you think I should still write, please do review.


End file.
